Operation Blondie
by NikkieSheepie
Summary: An op goes sideways and the team are left desperately trying to retrieve Mac from a target who has just lost everything.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So, first fic in a while and written in a state of exhaustion between shifts. Please let me know what you think as I'm trying to get back to writing after quite a long absense.  
Nothing regocnisable from Macgyver is mine, I'm just playing with their toys.

**Operation Blondie**

Mac reluctantly held his hands up as he knelt on the filthy floor, he was outnumbered 5 to 1, they were heavily armed and his penknife was across the room where it had been kicked in the struggle. As he tried to look around to see if Riley had managed to escape he felt a hand roughly grab his hair and force his head backward so he was staring into the face of David Greening, the leader of the smuggling ring he was trying to stop.

"That was a neat little trick you pulled there, but my merchandise has gotten away." He moved in closer to MacGyver, his breath hot on his face. "So it seems that you will have to be my bargaining chip."

Mac remained silent, happy in the knowledge at least that Riley and the three hostages seem to have made it out. His lack of reaction however seemed to rile his captors and he felt the butt of a gun connect with his abdomen. He instinctively tried buckle as his breath was forced out of him but the hand in his hair kept him looking at Greening.

"Tie him, I don't want any more surprises." Greening barked before turning on his heel and heading out of the small, cell-like room. He paused at the door way, "and if he struggles, don't be afraid to use force on this one."

***12 hours earlier***

David Greening's photo looked down on Mac, Jack and Riley from the large screen in the war room along with a file containing a string of human trafficking offenses he'd been linked to.

"We have it on good authority that he is holding his latest victims here." Said Matty as the screen changed to a satellite image of a small concrete complex in a dense area of woodland. "Unfortunately we have very little time before his latest hostages are sold onto their buyers so time is of the essence."

The satellite image zoomed out to reveal the target location to be many miles from any significant area of population. "The complex has several layers of sophisticated sensors to alert Greening of anyone coming his way." Several red points appeared on the map. "Riley, I'm going to need you to accompany Jack and Mac on this one. We've been unable to find a way to remotely shut down these defences so if we're going to have any chance of sneaking up on him you're going to have to disable each one as you come across it."

The screen changed again to a plan of the small building. "Once you're in there I need as much evidence as you can get in order to get a conviction. There will be a team nearby as back up…"

"But a large party will spoil the element of surprise." Finished Mac.

"Correct. Once you're in the team can advance but for the most part, you'll be on your own."

***Now***

Mac tested the plastic cuffs holding his hands behind his back, there was no give and he had no way to break them. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision and his thoughts from where Greening's men had hit him several times as he'd tried to make things difficult for them.

A buzzing in his ear made him wince before he remembered his comms earpiece, probably a bit battered from the beating he'd taken but apparently at least partly working. The buzzing seemed to flow in short and long streams, as if someone were having a conversation.

He looked around, there was a small window at the top of one of the walls letting in a beam of sunlight into the otherwise dark cell. All but one of his guards had left once he had been restrained, leaving him in the centre of the room with his hands and feet tied. They knew he wasn't going anywhere, and so did Mac.

The buzzing intensified and he could almost make out voices. He pushed himself into a sitting position and shuffled himself towards the wall with the window, hoping to improve the signal for his comms.

"Just trying to get comfortable." He mumbled to his guard as a gun was pointed in his direction. "The sun was kinda in my eyes" He added as he leant back against the wall.

Riley sat bolt upright in the war room where she and Jack had headed as soon as their exfil had landed. "Everyone stop talking!" She shouted urgently, pressing her head phones tightly to her ears and furiously tapping away at her keyboard.

Jack and the rest of the team gave her a confused look but stopped talking instantly, they all stood still for around 20seconds, hardly daring to breathe before Riley stood, a huge smile on her face. "I got him! Mac's comms are back online!"

Huge grins greeted her news, "He's alright?" asked Jack.

"I wouldn't go that far," said Riley, hitting a few keys before playing back what she'd just heard.

'—comfortable. The sun was kinda in my eyes.' Came Mac's voice over the speakers in the war room. The voice was tired and carried a half-concealed groan of pain but it was unmistakably Mac.

"That's all I've got, but it's the first I've heard from his comms in hours." She tapped a few more keys, "the signal isn't good but it doesn't look like he's moved since…" her voice broke, she couldn't bring herself to say 'since I left him'.

Jack laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you dare go blaming yourself for this Ri. Mac wanted you and those hostages out, at least they now only have 1 hostage, not 5. Work your magic Ri, get us as much information as you can."

Riley nodded, she knew Jack was right but she couldn't help but worry about Mac. Greening was renowned for his temper and she couldn't help but worry that Mac was going to get the full force of it.

***3 hours earlier***

"Where's the back up?" Shouted Mac as he threw a homemade smoke grenade down the corridor. "There wasn't supposed to be this much resistance!"

Matty's voice came over the comms, "Sorry Mac, there were more sensors than we knew about, they're pinned down. You're on your own."

"Sounds like some bad intel there boss." Replied Jack as he fired a few rounds down the corridor before the three of them darted into the next room along. "They failed to mention the amount of bullets currently heading our way."

"Your right Jack and I'm sorry but we can't stop now."

Mac's head snapped up as he heard the door to his small cell open.

"Get him up." Snapped Greening as three armed men barged into the room followed by their boss. "I said get him up!" Greening repeated as his men made their way over to Mac and hauled him to his feet as he stormed over to the helpless blond. A quick nod to his men saw Mac being dragged from the cell and down an equally dingy corridor towards a fire exit at the back of the building.

"What's going on?" Mac demanded, struggling in the men's grip. As they drew closer to the door, he spotted the open doors of a van, the windows blacked out. "Where are you taking me?"

He was thrown roughly into the back, landing heavily on his right shoulder. Before he had time to take a breath a fist connected with his left temple and a hand grabbed his hair, pulling him into a seated position. A cloth gag was thrust into his mouth as he gasped in pain and duct tape placed over the top. He shouted through his gag, earning himself another punch before a dark coloured bag was placed over his head. He threw his head from side to side, trying to dislodge the bag as he felt rope being wrapped around his hands and pulled tight against something immovable.

If he was helpless before, the only word to describe his current position would be screwed.

Mac wasn't a particularly religious or superstitious person, preferring to believe in the science which has saved his life too many times to count but he couldn't help but thank god, his lucky stars or whatever other analogy you could come up with when he heard a faint voice in his ear.

'-c's comms. Let's get our blondie back!' His comms were semi functional at least and Matilda Webber was a woman on a mission.

He allowed himself a moment to himself as he felt the van's engine start. He slumped in his bonds, letting the tension leave his body as a tear trickled down the side of his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks for all the support guys, your comments are really appreciated and shows that at least a few people are actually reading my work! From the bottom of my heart, thank you!  
I'm not sure how long this will go on for, probably about 4 chapters? Anyways, for your enjoyment, the second instalment.

**CHAPTER 2**

It had been less than 15 minutes since Mac's comms had come back online. "Guys, somethings happening."

Jack's head whirled around at the computer tech's voice. His silent question obvious to everyone around him. As Riley played Mac's comms over the speakers once again.

'What's going on?' Mac's voice was stronger now. 'Where are you taking me?'

Everyone shared a silent moment of panic, "They're moving him." Riley said quietly.

There was sounds of a struggle, Mac's voice nothing more than an urgent muffle.

"Riley, track Mac's comms. Let's get our blondie back!"

Riley's fingers moved over the keyboard at an incredible speed, different windows opening and closing in the blink of an eye as she tried finding a satellite feed to track whatever vehicle they were moving Mac in, checking the tracker on his comms and cell phone were still active and tracing possible routes away from where they knew Mac had been until recently.

"There's a lot of options for them to disappear." She said, a slight edge to her voice. "The tracker on his comms is weak, looks like they've been damaged but his cell phone is on the move."

Jack's face and body language had taken on a new level of determination since hearing Mac's voice again. "We'll take what we can get." He said simply, looking to Matty.

Matty knew exactly what Jack was about to ask. If Macgyver was being moved then they had to act fast. If they could get on their tail they stood a much better chance of getting their boy-wonder back in one piece. "Go."

***  
Mac quickly lost track of time as he was tossed around in the back of the van with no way to brace himself for each bump and turn. Within minutes his arms were aching from being wrenched around behind him. He could hear the muffled talk of his captors in the front of the van but couldn't make out what they were saying.

'-ming to get you budd-' Mac's comms flittered in and out, he heard Jack's voice and he knew that between him and Matty they would stop at nothing to find him.

Mac groaned as the van hit a particularly large bump, launching him from the floor only to crash back down again. The van slowed momentarily before picking up speed again.

'Too much speed' thought Mac as he tried to visualise the area around where Greening had been running his people smuggling operation from. It was wooded, with narrow twisting roads. Judging by the terrain the van was still driving over they hadn't reached civilisation yet. As his mind started working out possible locations the van toppled sideways, heading down a sharp incline on its side.

Mac was thrown around like a ragdoll, his hands and feet still tied and fastened to what he presumed was the side of the van he had no way to brace himself as the van lurched to the right and off of the road.

He must have lost consciousness at one point as the next thing he knew he was being sat against a large tree, his blindfold and gag had been removed and someone was slapping his face insistently.

"Talk." Demanded a deep voice as a ringing phone was placed against his ear.

Mac cracked his eyes open, the world a little more than a blur and his head pounding. He could hear the phone ringing until it was answered by a voice he would recognise anywhere.

"Dalton."

"Jack." Mac croaked, his thoughts still spinning.

"Mac? Where are you? Are you alright?" Jack began to ramble, obviously over the moon to hear his partners voice.

Mac blinked slowly, "-Jack." He repeated cutting his partner off mid flow. "-crash-" he managed to say before the phone was removed and a dirty piece of cloth was placed over his mouth.

"Crash? What do you mean crash? Where are you, what-"

"I have demands…" the man with the phone cut Jack off for a second time. "If you want to see your partner again you will listen. You have proof he is alive and if you want him to stay that way you will agree to my terms."

Mac's began to take stock of his situation. He was badly banged up and almost certainly had a concussion but couldn't feel any serious injuries, his shoulder hurt like hell but he didn't think it was dislocated, he might have cracked a few ribs but that was nothing new. He looked down to his legs and changed his mind, he was hurt worse than he'd realised. His jeans were covered in blood and while he couldn't see all of the damage, the amount of blood covering his thigh was never going to be a good thing.

"Meet me at the address you're about to receive with $50,000 cash, a new identity and transport and I'll return your boy to you. Refuse and you'll never see him again."

Jack stopped in his tracks and stared at his phone as the call disconnected. "Tell me you can track that call Riley." He said, still in a state of shock. Mac hadn't sounded good and the word crash didn't normally signify a positive situation. He could feel the rage building inside of him and he handed his phone to Riley and sank down into one of the helicopter seats. Mac was alive, they knew that much for sure but that was all they knew. Where he was and how bad his injuries were was still a mystery.

"Load him up." Ordered the deep voice Mac was recognising as Greening. He grunted in pain as he was lifted, only the gag stopping him from crying out as he was half dragged along the uneven floor towards a waiting car, boot open presumably for him. The van had crashed and seemingly slid down the hillside and stopped mere meters from another road. The trees were beginning to thin, maybe, just maybe they were heading towards civilisation which would give Riley a better chance of tracking him. Mac's elation soon turned to realisation even is Riley could have tracked the van, she'd never know about this new vehicle.

He grunted in pain again as he was tossed into the boot and the lid closed. Now what was he going to do?

"I've got a rough location," Riley announced over the noise of the chopper. "Looks like they're heading out of the forest." She turned her rig for Jack to see. "My bet is they're planning to hole up on that industrial estate until the meet."

Jack nodded his agreement as Matty's voice flowed over the comms, "Wait until the meet. We don't want to spook them further."

"You didn't hear him Matty, he might not have that long!" Protested Jack, all the while knowing that Matty was probably right.

"He knows we'll be moving heaven and earth for him Jack, he's tough, he'll be fine." Matty's voice sounded perfectly convinced but she knew in her gut that things weren't looking good either way. Riley's rig was patched into her screen, she knew exactly what Mac had sounded like on the other end of that call, but she had to hope that he'd find a way to hang on until they could get to him.


End file.
